Ultima Monkey
Just because I felt the need to make an OP tower with heaps of upgrades... Appearance: A 0/0 Super Monkey with a blue cape that has a gold U on it Base Stats Reload: 4 (Same as spectre) Pierce: 4 Projectile: High-velocity homing darts Range: 155 (10% more than 0/0 super monkey) Cost: $5,500 Upgrades Path 1 RGB Detection He now has an advanced RGB-sensing system that lets him detect camos All entities in his range have their average RGB value above them. He can now detect camos. Cost: $900 AC: Adds wierd rainbow goggles. Path 2 tier 1 overrides this. Triple Shot Because 3 darts are just that much better than one He now shoots 3 darts at once Cost: $10,000 Megapiercing Darts The homing darts now fire a bit slower, but have a lot more pierce. Darts now have 300 pierce, but the reload is increased to 5 Cost: $32,000 The Monkey Who Fell From The Sky He's not magical. He's just 100% Burk. Summons a separate monkey (he looks like a dart monkey with a red cape and sunglasses) that punches bloons for 100 damage and can punch 35 bloons at once with a reload of 53 frames. (It shares a range with this tower, but has to run up to bloons before he can punch them. Fortunately, he can move at 12 BPS (which is about 8% faster than a pink) running and an even faster 15 BPS (35% faster than a pink) when punching his way through a line of bloons.) His punches can even destroy frozen and lead bloons, and they're also semi-homing! Cost: $80,000 Path 2 Eye Beams They're like plasma, but better. He shoots high-intensity plasma blasts as well as the darts. They fire every frame and can pop 2 layers each off a single bloon. Cost: $12,000 AC: Gains purple goggles Ultimate Range It's not quite full screen, but it's even better than a temple's range! Range: 430 Cost: $10,000 Death Ray Vision Death rays have plenty of pierce and can vaporize 4 layers at a time! Plasma blasts have 40 pierce and can pop 4 layers, and are now red Cost: $42,000 AC: Goggles are dark red Triple Beam Death Ray Three death rays=Awesome. Shoots 3 plasma blasts at once, total spread is about 50 degrees Cost: $55,000 AC: Cape is black Concentrated Awesome Concentrated Awesome has incredible pierce and can pop 10 layers at a time! Drops the plasma in favor of a continuous superlaser with 200 pierce that can pop 10 layers (it still has a 1 frame reload) Cost: $120,000 AC: Cape is metalized gold with a white U, goggles are metalized gold Holy Flare Gains the Holy Flare ability, which pops all bloons on the screen once each, dealing 100 damage to blimps and removing camo and regen statuses while setting bloons (and non-capital blimps) on fire for 1 damage per 12 frames (1 per 10 frames for the blimps) for the next 120 frames. This ability takes 25 seconds to recharge. Cost: $100,000 AC: The hand that throws the darts now appears to be on fire Deus Est Machina The ultimate machine god possesses truly incomprehensible power. Turns into a robot, shooting 2 sets of darts and 2 superlasers (and 2 sets of rockets, if applicable) Also gains the Rocket Ring ability which shoots out 8 temple missiles like a tack shooter, this one takes 30 seconds to recharge. New Appearance: A golden Robo Monkey with a flaming cape and metallized gold sunglasses. Cost: $300,000 Path 3 Rockets The other hand now throws one 2/2 bomb every 20 frames. Cost: $2,200 Alien Technology The rockets pop 5 layers Cost: $9,000 Obliderator Missiles The rockets can pop 15 layers and have 10% more splash Cost: $25,000 Bloonsday Rockets The rockets can pop 50 layers and have 15% more splash $80,000 Gains the Operation: Bloonsday ability which triples the firerate of the missiles for 20 seconds, but takes 90 seconds to recharge Operation: End The rockets can pop 200 layers (enough to instantly crack open an MOAB!) Cost: $160,000 Omega Zero Missile Gains an ability which shoots a single ballistic homing missile with 10% more splash then a Big One that takes out 800 layers. It takes 65 seconds to cool down. Cost: $240,000 Path 4 Lightningstorm Shoots an apprentice lightning bolt every 43 frames. Cost: $2,000 Edit: Cut Every 750 frames, it instantly destroys one nearby bloon or non-capital blimp at random Cost: $3,500 Edit: Copy Once a round, it picks a random tower type and gives you 1 free tower of that type, if you have any of that tower type already on the field. If you don't place it by the end of that round, you lose it but gain $100. Cost: $14,000 Edit: Paste Also produces puddles of 4/1 glue that can glue 10 bloons each in a spike factory-like style, and slow them down more than usual. It produces 1 puddle per 22 frames. Gains an ability that covers all reachable track with a total of 500 such puddles, and takes 85 seconds to recharge. Cost: $16,000 Ctrl-Alt-Del Gains another ability that removes all bloons on the screen, and pauses the game until the next time you press space. It does not work if there are currently any capital blimps on the screen, and doesn't give you any money. Takes 120 seconds to recharge. In the meanwhile, all other attacks from this path fire 7% faster. (Lightning takes 40 frames to reload, edit: cut takes 700, and edit: paste takes 20). Cost: $100,000 Trivia "The Monkey Who Fell From The Sky" is a reference to one of the protagonists (and the title of the opening chapter) of this webcomic. The phrase "Deus est Machina" is Latin, roughly meaning "God is the Machine" (the more common "Deus ex Machina" means "God out of the Machine", a reference to ancient greek theater) This tower already has 22 upgrades Category:Towers Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Monkey Towers Category:References